The Beginning of the End
by Mrs. CenaOrtonBrooks
Summary: Trying to lead a group during the apocalypse is hard enough. Leading a group that includes your ex-wife that's dating your best friend, and a woman that you have feelings for, but has no interest in you is even harder. Rick/OC Daryl/OC *My first TWD fic*


Beginning of the End

_**Hi guys. I'm um I'm MJ and I'm new to your fandom. Don't hurt me I'm just trying new things! I've written wrestling fanfiction for 3 years now. I love The Walking Dead. All the characters in the show to me are great. I'm a little upset with Andrea right now, but she's been through a lot so her judgement of men won't be the best.**_

_**So I hope you all like the story and if you don't let's act like this never happened.**_

Rick's POV

_I sit here in my "cozy" two bedroom apartment at the kitchen table getting ready to end a major chapter of my life. My marriage to Lori is over. We got married young. Crazy kids that didn't know better. Had a beautiful baby boy named Carl. He's the one thing that keeps me going in this world. Being a police officer you see some crazy shit. Maybe if I wasn't so focused on protecting people from the craziness I wouldn't be signing these papers. I took the last gulp of my 5th bottle of beer and reached out to grab the pen in front of me. Lori had no problem signing her half, she had no problem saying she wants a divorce, and she had no problem delivering the papers personally to me at the station._

_I quickly scribbled my name on the line. And like that its over. Something that took nearly my whole life to build comes crumbling down._

_I took the papers and stuffed them into the Manila envelope they came in. It wasn't that bitter of a divorce. Lori just felt I wasn't the man she wanted. The worst part was she had to keep pointing out in front of Carl. I don't see how he keeps it together through this._

_Now it's just my boy and I._

_X_

_"Rick Grimes! Single and official ready to mingle!" My partner Shane Walsh said. We were on break getting a bite to eat._

_"No, man. I'm just focusing on Carl right now." He laughed._

_"Aw shit look what we got here." Two young women were walking by the car. He honked at them and put half his body out the car window._

_"Oh Lord." I said shaking my head._

_"Hey ladies. I have a lonely police officer over here that really needs some friends right now!" I slouched down in my seat._

_"Shane, shut up."_

_"Woo! What about you Mr. Officer?!" They laughed and blew kisses to Shane and kept walking._

_"Aw I love women. If they vanished off this earth I'd be one sad son of a bitch."_

_"I'm sure they'd miss you too." We laughed._

_Dispatch came over the radio._

_"Just when I thought we'd have a easy day."_

_"Never a easy day in our line of work."_

_Amber's POV_

_"So how are things back home?" I asked my twin sister Jessica. She's the one thing that keeps me going on tour of duty._

_"Dad is proud. Mom is scared. Tony is still too gay to function." We laughed._

_"And I start working as a teacher's aide at the elementary school soon." I laughed._

_"At least someone is in a safe line of work. I damn sure ain't and only god knows what goes on in those gay clubs." She laughed then something in the background caught here attention._

_"Aw, that's so sad."_

_"What?"_

_"A officer got shot today after a car chase. Says he's in critical condition… Rick Grimes." _

_"King County finally wants to start getting exciting when I'm gone."_

_"Trust me it's still boring." She sighed._

_"That's why when I get back we are taking a road trip."_

_"And we are going where?"_

_"Vegas, Miami. Intercourse, Pennsylvania." We laughed._

_"I just wanna get away."_

_"Let's do it then." I smiled._

_"My times up, Sis. I'll see you soon."_

_"Okay. I love you get back safe."_

_"Marines always come back. I love you too."_

| Present Day |

"Amber! Please don't go! I'm- I'm I'm fine." My sister pleaded.

We've been dealing with "the end of the world", "the apocalypses", "the 2nd coming" for a few months now. We were on the road heading out to Vegas but had to turn back because she forgot her inhaler. Something she's done every since we were young. We came back to base and people were losing there damn minds. Helicopters every where, people jumping the gate trying to get in. My friend at the gate told me that all the cases of people eating over the past couple days was real. We got everything that we needed and bolted Chad's house. Jessica boyfriend.

We got there he was boarding up the windows. After he saw we weren't "crazies" as he called them he let us in.

We were in the house together for 3 days listening to reports saying to find the nearest evac site. The problem with that was there were thousands of crazies in between us and that site.

When our supply got low Chad went to see if he could find anything at a local corner store. That was three days ago.

"Jess, you need your meds and your inhaler has what two pumps in it? I'll go to the pharmacy see what they have left. Look through some abandon homes." I said grabbing my shot gun.

"What- what if Chad comes back?" I sighed.

"Then let him in. But if he looks like one of those things-"

"He won't!" She yelled. I covered her mouth.

"Sh! Those damn things can hear ya." I handed her my 9 millimeter.

"If things get bad." I kissed her head.

"When I get back I'll knock twice then come through the kitchen door. I love you."

"I love you."

"Better than nothin." I said looking at one inhaler I found and a bottle of pills that'll prevent Jess from fainting. She's my baby sister by two minutes. She has bad asthma, fainting goat syndrome, and all types of allergies. But I'll be damned if we don't make it out of this alive.

I decided to check the house in the neighbor. Never know what you'll find. I got out my car and headed to a home. I found canned corn in the first house. The second was bare. Looks like the people evacuated. No pictures on the wall.

I walked out the front door.

"Shit." A thing was sitting on the steps calling over another of those damn things. They can fucking signal each other?

I picked up a shovel that was on the porch and creeped up behind the son of a bitch. I hit him with my everything i had then smashed the other ones skull in.

"Owwww." I looked back. Oh my god it's a person. I crouched down by him.

"Lori?" Shit it's a person. He's in a hospital gown. Must be one of those that got left behind at the hospital.

"Is this a bite?" I said looking at the bandage.

"Wha?"

"Are you bit?" He passed out.

"Fuck, can't leave him here." I picked him up. I've lifted heavy men in the Marines. I loaded him up in the back of my car and drove back home. He kept muttering something.

"Carl, Lori." Must be family.

I pulled up at the house. Hospital boy was still knocked out. I grabbed the supplies and threw it over the gate. I knocked on the door twice and opened it.

"Jess, I need your help."

"What?" She came outside peeking around every corner.

"I found some guy. He doesn't look like he's bit, but be careful."

"You just brought some random guy home?"

"I did it before the apocalypse." I joked.

"He looks better than most of the guys you brought home." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Come on." We carried him in the house and put him in the guest room.

"Get me rope and the first aid kit."

"Rope?"

"I'm not sure about this guy yet."

Rick's POV

"I think he moved." I opened my eyes. Everything was a blur. Two identical figures stood in front of me. One wrapped in a blanket the other in a long sleeve white shirt. Both long black hair, brown skin, brown eyes. Both gorgeous.

"Is it just a bullet wound?" One asked the other.

"I looked him over. Just a bullet wound." She said rubbing her back. The one in white slapped my face.

"Amber!"

"Come on buddy. Wake up." I blinked a few times.

"There we go." I tried to move my hands but they were bound above me. I pulled at my restraints.

"Calm down bud. You answer my questions I'll untie you. Name?"

"Rick."

"Where's the wound from?"

"I got shot."

"Naaah. I know that. Why?"

"I'm a Sheriff's Deputy. I got shot in a shoot out."

"You're that guy. Rick Grimes?"

"Yes."

"Amber, he's the guy on the news I told you about when you were deployed."

"Oh, you really got this little town excited the damn chase got on TV." I shook my head.

"Can you untie me now?" I said getting impatient. She grabbed a knife.

"Just because you're a cop don't think I'm going to drop my guard. I'm a Marine and a damn good one at that. You try anything I know more than 101 ways to kill you. No hesitation." She cut the ropes loose.

"Come down when ya ready." The Marine has subtle creole accent and a amazing body to go with it.

I came into the kitchen. The quiet one was cooking the Marine was reading the Bible.

"Hi." The quiet one said seeing me.

"Hello."

"So you're new to all this?" The Marine asked.

"Yes, I was in a coma. I woke up this mornin." She sat up in her chair.

"Whatever you want to call this mess happened about 3 months ago. Started off with small reports of people being attack soon enough it became a epidemic. Those things look like the devil himself has taken over the damn planet.

I saw it happen. A old man got bit. His family put him in the house next door to us. I would go get meds and things like that for them. First he got a fever of a 110 degrees. Then he pasted out. 3 hours later I was running over there to shoot his head off but not before he chewed his granddaughter to pieces. Then she turned before I could get all the family out the house. I haven't seen the rest of em since. I know it sounds crazy but this shit is happening." The quiet one sat a bowl of beans and rice in front of me and one in front of her sister.

"I'm Jessica. This is my twin sister Amber." I nodded.

"Who's Lori and Carl?" She asked sitting down.

"How do you know their names?!" Amber stood up with her knife.

"One, don't fucking raise ya voice at my sister. Two, them damn things are outside and if they hear a noise it goes from 1 to 10, quickly. I have a arsenal in here, but I don't want to waste them on the dead." I sat down. This woman is not to be messed with.

"You kept saying their names in your sleep."

"I'm sorry. Carl is my son. Lori is my wife… ex-wife. She had Carl the day I got shot. That was my house you knocked me out at."

"Well next time don't be wavin over numb skulls."

"I just want to find them."

"They're probably in Atlanta." Jessica said.

"Why Atlanta?"

"The refugee point. The CDC. Thats were everyone was going. That's where we were planning to go."

"Waiting for my boyfriend to get back." Jessica smiled.

"Where'd he go?"

"To get more emergency supply. He left three days ago." Amber said shaking her head.

"Stop saying it like that!"

"Jess, come on." They went to another room.

Amber's POV

"No, he's strong he'll make it!"

"I'm happy you have faith in him. But we've been holding out here for three days. We have no idea where mom and dad are."

"You want to leave then go! I'll stay."

"Who's going to protect ya?! Jess I love you so I want to get you as far away from this hell as I can. But I can't if you don't rationalize. We'll be stuck here." Jessica sighed.

"I know, but I know he would stay for me." I hugged her.

"I know he would." She started sobbing.

"I need to do what's best for us. And we need to get to Atlanta. Chad may be to. Someone could have snatched him up."

"What about him?" She nodded to the kitchen.

"We get him to Atlanta. We go our separate ways from there. I'm living for you, no one else." I kissed her head and went back in the kitchen.

"We'll help you out. Get you to Atlanta. Hopefully both our families are there." I said blowing out the candles.

"I need to go to my home." He got up.

"Whoa, there cowboy. Goin' out at night is a death sentence especially when you're in a boxers and dress with nothing to defend yourself. Well get up at Sunrise. Numb skulls are slower in the morning." I slide a hand gun across the table.

"If those things decide to start shit."

"How many guns do you have?"

"Calm down boy. I'm not one of those crazy NRA people. You need all you can get in times like these. I was in the military so I reaped the benefits." She got up and put her plate in the sink.

"My sister and I are down the hall. Don't try to dip. I'm not one for saving white boys in the middle of the night." She ruffled my hair with a smile as she walked by. Did I just blush?

Rick's POV

Jessica helped me back into the guest room.

"Here's a blanket. Sorry if Amber comes off kinda hard. She just don't let her guard down around strangers. She's even more closed off since this happened." She laid the blanket over me.

"I'm guessing you're the quiet one."

"Yeah, Amber is very nice she just looks after me. My sick self isn't the top candidate you want for someone to be with in the apocalypse." I laughed.

"I hope we find our families tomorrow."

"Me too."

"Good night Deputy Grimes." She turned off the lantern.

| Next Morning |

Amber's POV

So Deputy boy is more than sure his family is alive. One good thing we got out of accompanying him is we got to take a hot shower. I took this for granted in better times.

We changed clothes and headed back to the men's locker room.

"Look who decided to put clothes on." I said seeing Rick in his uniform hat and all. He's kinda cute in that naive I have no idea what I'm doing kind of way.

"So you takin the squad car up to Atlanta?"

"Doesn't have much gas. Just enough to get me to a horse ranch up that way."

"The Deputy Sheriff comes riding in on a horse to save his family after being in a coma. Aren't you amazin'?" He smiled.

"If you want ammo there's some-"

"You seen what I'm working with. I don't need anymore ammo. Thanks though officer." He handed me a walkie.

"Call me when you get home. Then when you reach Atlanta. The battery isn't so great on these things."

"I got it." We walked out to the back of the station.

"Thank you. I probably wouldn't have made it this far without your help."

"You would be in a creepers belly without my help." I shook his hand.

"See you in Atlanta Officer Grimes." Jess shook his hand and we got in my Cadillac CTS.

"You think he'll be okay?" Jessica asked.

"I can tell he'll do anything to get to his kid. He'll make it and so will we."

"Let's pray Atlanta is still standing."

_**I hope you guys liked it. If I get good feed back next chapter Rick, Amber, and Jessica will get to the group. Rick will have to deal with his ex-wife and the woman he's catching feelings for in the same group**_


End file.
